WO 2005/052751 discloses a light system manager for mapping locations of a plurality of light systems. In embodiments, the mapping facility maps lights in a two-dimensional space. A configuration file can store an identifier for each light system, as well as the position of that light system in a desired co-ordinate or mapping system for the environment. The configuration file can also store information about the position that is lit by the light system. In an embodiment, a method of automatically capturing the position of the light systems within an environment is applied. A camera can capture an image for analysis and calculation of the position of a light. In other embodiments, the configuration file can be typed in or it can be put into a graphical user interface that can be used to drag and drop light sources onto a representation of an environment.
A problem of using a camera or a graphical user interface is that it requires a relatively expensive and complicated system, so that it is only really suitable for professional systems for implementing lighting shows.